


The Proposal

by nippy2002



Category: 2moons2
Genre: M/M, futureverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nippy2002/pseuds/nippy2002
Summary: A future-verse.Nine has something to ask of Joong.





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Stopped writing religiously for the past few years at Asianfanfics. And almost solely about my favourite pair (Wonkyu).  
But J9 just made me itch to write about them. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing them.

Year 2028

Joong casually switches the channels of the TV when he catches Nine glance at him out of the corner of his eye. He waits yet Nine does not speak, instead the older one goes back to the script in front of him. 

Arranging the pillow on his lap so that Nine could rest his head more comfortably, Joong furrows his eyebrows, noting that it has been the umpteenth time for the evening. Something or someone must be bothering Nine for him to act that way, yet Joong waits as he absentmindedly cards his fingers through Nine’s thick wavy hair, massaging his scalp.

“Mmm” Nine lets out a contended sigh, a slight smile adorning his face as he continues to study his script. 

Then the quick dart of the black, black eyes, boring into his for that fraction of second. 

“What is it?” Joong asks softly. 

Silence.

“Nothing.”

Joong’s fingers ghosts on Nine’s right cheek as the other leans in, seeking more warmth from his palm. Well, if he is ready to share, he will, Joong thinks to himself. 

And so they settle into their usual comfortable silence. With Nine occasionally mouthing the words from his script out loud and Joong...who just enjoys being a human sofa for his partner. 

“I need to meet a client at Paris so I have to leave at 12 tomorrow,” Joong shares as he checks the reminder on his phone. 

“I have an overseas shoot over the weekend.”

Joong sighs inwardly, realising that this is another weekend they will not be able to see each other. With his recent takeover of his father’s business, he has been spending less time with Nine and it does not help that the older man is at the peak of his career. 

After 42 seconds. 

“Joong?” 

Joong stays silent as Nine sits up, facing him. He has his resolute face on and that means he has something to say. So he knows better than to interrupt him. 

“Marry me.”

Joong widens his eyes almost comically, wondering if he has heard Nine correctly. 

Did he just...ok...breathe Joong...breathe. 

Why, he has just been thinking about the exact same thing 3 days ago, while on his overnight flight back to Bangkok. 

But wait, Joong, wait. 

Think. 

His mind on overdrive, running through the recent scripts of Nine’s latest dramas, could it be one of the dialogue and scenes that he needs to practise? Well, they do go through the scripts sometimes, something he still enjoys. 

Still speechless, he licks his lips uncertainly as Nine brings their faces closer to each other. He could feel the warm breath of Nine on his face, as he allows the meaning of the two words to sink in. 

Two pale hands creep to cup his face firmly.

“I...don’t mean now,” Nine pauses before continuing “It could be tomorrow, 5 years or even 10 years later but I...I just want you to marry me when you think the time is right. Someday. Somehow.”

Pause. 

“So Joong Archen Aydin, will you marry me?

Joong looks searchingly into the expressive black eyes, seeing the range of emotions reflecting in them, at him, for him, surrounding him. The love, affection, longing, anticipation and then the slight waver of confidence. Surely the insecurity stemming from their time apart before they got together again. The same insecurity when he jolts awake sometimes in random hotel rooms for his business travels and finds the space next to him empty. 

But he loves him. He loves him then and he loves him now. So, so much.

Joong takes a deep breath. His fingers lacing with Nine’s. 

“Nine Kornchid Boonsathipakdee, yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes.” Joong repeats himself with quiet certainty. 

“Yes.” Nine is still staring at him as he mouths the single word. Like he is unsure of what to do next, now that he has achieved what he sets out to do.

“And now you will kiss me for agreeing to marry you,” Joong whispers, a small smile playing on his lips.

Nine chuckles before leaning in to capture Joong’s lips. 

Countless of times they had kissed and yet this kiss is different somehow.

As Joong slides his tongue into Nine’s sweet, sweet cavern. He realises that this kiss, one which he will keep in his memory and will be playing on repeat mode when he is missing Nine, is what promises and tomorrows feel like.


End file.
